أبن فاليريا
by ahmed.shito21
Summary: قصة من قديم الأزل قبل ما ألممالك السبعة تكون متحدة , ألقصة بتبدأ بعد هلاك فاليريا , وهروب أحد ألرجال وتنينه من ألهلاك ألي جزر ألصيف وتبدأ ألقصة


ألمقدمة

في قارة ويستروس وقبل هبوط أيجون وفشله في توحيد السبع ممالك تحت مملكة واحدة وموته هو وأخواته وألتنانين ألثلاثة , كانت كل مملكة مستقلة بذاتها , كان هناك مملكة ألشمال وملوكها من عائلة ستارك , مملكة ألوادي وملوكها من عائلة أرين , مملكة ألجزر ألحديدية وملوكها من عائلة هور , ومملكة ألويست لاند وملوكها من عائلة لانِستار , مملكة ألريتش وملوكها من عائلة جاردنار , مملكة الستورم لاند وملوكها من عائلة دوراندون ودورن وملوكها من عائلة مارتيل , نادراً ما عم ألسلام في قارة ويستروس كان دائماً يكون هناك حروب بين ألممالك , ولكن لنرجع بألزمن لأكثر من 200 عام , لهلاك فاليريا الأرض ألحرة ألتي أمتدت من ألبحر ألضيق حتي جبال بون , مكتسحة كل من جابهها , مملكة جيس ألقديمة وعبيدها , وألروينار وبلادهم ألجميلة ونسائهم الأقوياء , لكن أمام تنانين فاليريا لم يمتلك أي منهم أي فرصة , حتي حدثت ألكارثة هلاك فاليريا , لا نعرف حتي الأن سبب هذا , هل هي لعنة أصابت فاليريا , أم أن الألهة غضبوا بسبب عادات فاليريا من تزويج الأخ للأخت , هلكت فاليريا وهلك معها كل سادة ألتنانين , ألا عائلة واحدة , عائلة تارجاريان بسبب ألرؤية ألتي حلمت بها دانيس أبنة ألسيد أينار تارجاريان , حلمت دانيس بهلاك فاليريا قبل حدوثه بأربعة عشر عاماً , وأتخذت عائلة تارجارين دراجون ستون مقراً لهم , ورحل معهم عائلة فيلاريون وسكنوا دريفتمارك وعائلة سيلتاجار وسكنوا في جزيرة ألمخلب .

لكن هذه حكاية أخري عن أحد ألناجين من ألهلاك , ألا وهو أيرون ماجثيون وتنينه سيلاريون بعد هروبهم بأعجوبة من ألهلاك وأصابة سيلاريون بأصابات قاتلة أدت ألي موته بعد أن ساعد سيده أيرون ماجثيون في ألوصول ألي جزر ألصيف وموت سيلاريون هناك. "شكراً يا سيلاريون علي ما فعلته لأجلي" قال أيرون وهو يبكي , " لقد كنا معاً منذ أن كنت صغيراً لقد ولدت بجانبي في ألمهد , ونحن أصدقاء منذ ذلك ألوقت , وها أنت ذا تموت بعد أن أنقذتني , لقد أتضح أن ألسيد أينار تارجاريان علي حق , لقد أتي ألهلاك ألي فاليريا , وقد ماتت عائلتي , وزوجتي , وأبنتي بايرا , والأن أنت يا سيلاريون" وقف أيرون بجانب سيلاريون وقال " لكن ربما هذه بداية جديدة لي , سأستمر فالحياة لأجلك يا سيلاريون ولأجل زوجتي وأبنتي بايرا , أعتقد أنني سأحاول ألوصول ألي ويستروس". وبعد أسبوع مات سيلاريون.

وهكذا بدأت حكاية أيرون ماجثيون في جزر ألصيف حيث ألرجال ذوي ألبشرة ألسوداء أقوياء ألبنية , محبي ألحياة وألجنس . بدأ أيرون في ألتجوال في ألغابات لأنه لا يدري أين هو علي أي جزيرة أو كيف سيتواصل معهم هنا .

وبعد صف ساعة وجد أيرون رجل أسود أصلع قوي ألبنية يرتدي فقط أعشاب مطرزة ليغطي بها نصفه ألسفلي , نادي عليه وقال بأللغة ألفاليريا " يا سيدي" .

رد عليه ألرجل بلغة غريبة لم يفهمها أيرون.

حاول أيرون أن يتحدث معه لكن لم يصل ألي شئ ويأس وأستمر في ألمسير ألي أن وصل ألي بلدة صغيرة وسط ألغابة بها حانة صغيرة . دخل أيرون ألحانة وسأل " هل يتحدث أحدكم أللغة ألفاليريا؟"

لم يجب أحد.

فسأل مجدداً " هل يتحدث أحدكم أللغة ألفاليريا؟ , أنا أحد ألهاربين من فاليريا وأحتاج ألمساعدة".

رد عليه رجل أسود رفيع ألجسد وشعره خشن وعيناه سوداء "ماذا تريد؟"

"أحتاج مساعدة فأنا لا أدري أين أنا وأحتاج أن أذهب ألي ويستروس"

"أنت في جزيرة كوچ"

"أسف لكن ما هو أسمك؟" سأل أيرون بتعجب

"أسمي سارالار زو"

"حسناً يا سارالار زو أيمكنك مساعدتي؟"

"كيف ذلك؟" رد سارالار بسخرية

"أنا أريد أن أذهب ألي ويستروس , حياتي ستكون أسهل هناك فأنا أتحدث لغتهم وسأتمكن من ألحياة هناك بسهولة"

"أنا عندي قارب يمكنني أن أساعدك لكن ما ألمقابل" أرتسمت أبتسامة طمع علي وجه سارالار زو

"يمكنني أن أعطيك هذا ألخاتم أنه من ألذهب وألجواهر ألنفيثة" خلع أيرون ألخاتم وأعطاه الي سارالار.

"يا للروعة لم أري في حياتي شئً كهذا أبداً , بألتأكيد سأساعدك , تعالي معي ألي منزلي لأحضر أغراض تساعدنا في ألرحلة"

"حسناً هيا بنا".

في ألطريق ألي منزل سارالار قابلوا ثلاثة أفراد من ألقراصنة , ألثلاثة يحملون سيوف كبيرة وحادة وثلاثتهم يرتدون نفس ألملابس , قميص أبيض وسروال بني أللون.

صاح الأول " ألي أين تذهبون؟"

رد أيرون "وما شأنك"

"هذه منطقتنا ويجب أن نعرف أيها الأحمق" رد ألثاني عليه بعصبية.

"أحمق! , حسناً أننا ذاهبون ألي منزل هذا ألرجل أهناك مشكلة في هذا؟" رد أيرون بسخرية.

"حسناً أيها ألرجل ألوسيم , أنت تستفزني وأريد أن أقتلك" قال ألأول ضاحكاً.

"حاول أذن" قالها أيرون وهو يخرج سيفه من ألفولاذ ألفاليري ألمسمي ألمُطهر وأنتظر.

هاجمه ألرجل ألثالث بهجوم قوي ألي رأسه لكن صده أيرون بسهولة وقام بضرب سيفه ليسقطه من يدي ألقرصان وقام بجرحه جرح عميق في بطنه ليسقط ألرجل أرضاً ودم ينزف من جرحه.

قام الأثنان الأخران بألهجوم بغضب في نفس ألوقت لكن صد أيرون هجومهم بسهولة عجيبة , أكمل ألرجلان ألهجوم بقوم واحدةً منهم يستهدم أليمين والأخر ألشمال من جسد أيرون , لكن بسرعته ألرهيبة وقوته أستطاع أن يصد كل هجماتهم , وبدأ رد ألهجوم منه مستهدفاً ذراع ألقرصان ألثاني أليمني وقطعها لتسقط يده وألسيف ويفزع ألرجل ويقوم بألهرب , ليتبقي الرجل الأول ألذي قام أيرون بضربه علي رقبته بسيفه فطارت رأسه بجانب جثة الرجل ألثالث.

حدث كل هذا وسط ذهول من سارالار فهو لا يصدق ما يراه , رغم حياته علي هذه ألجزر المعروفة بالقراصنة لكن يبدوا ان هذه اول مرة يري فيها رجل يُقتل , بعد وقت قصير أستطاع أيرون أن يجعل سارالار يتحرك من جديد ووصلوا ألي منزله , وهو عبارة عن عشة صغيرة وسط الأشجار وبجوارها بحيرة صغيرة , دخل الأثنان من الباب وجلسوا ليستريحوا.

"ماذا تنوي أن تفعل في ويستروس؟" سأل سارالار بهدوء.

"حقاً أنا لا أعرف بعد , بالتأكيد هناك شئ يمكن أن يفعله رجل مثلي , أنا سياف ماهر جداً"

"كونك جيد هكذا من الممكن أن يفتح لك ألكثير من الأبواب , من الممكن ان تنضم لمرتزقة وتقاتل من أجل ألمال , من ألممكن ان تصبح فارس مستقل لا تملك سيد ولا تقسم بولائك لأحد , تمر من بلدة لبلدة تقاتل في ألمسابقات , تساعد في تدريب أبناء الأسياد , أو تساعد في ألحروب , من ألممكن أن يحبك أحد الأسياد ويجعلك من حرس عائلته أو يعطيق منطقة لتحكمها , أو لما لا تنشئ لنفسك فرقة مرتزقة وتجوب ألعالم تحارب من أجل ألمال والشرف , يا أيرون أن من فاليريا , فاليريا ألعظيمة لكن فاليريا ليست موجودة الأن , ولها أعداء كثيرين لا ينبغي أن تخبر ألجميع أنك من فاليريا , فلتنسي ماضيك ولتبدأ بداية جديدة , وأني أسم عائلتك تماماً وأبحث عن لقب لك" قال سارالار وبدأ في وصف أيرون. أنه رجل ضخم وجسده قوي وعريض ألمنكبين تقريباً في العشرينات من عمره , شعره فضي مائل للذهبي وعينيه أرجوانية واسعة , حاجبيه مقوسين علي عينيه بنفس لون شعره , وجهه مستدير جميل يسر ألناظرين أليه , بشرته بيضاء , أنفه طويل . يرتدي درع من أسف جسده حتي رقبته , مرسوم عليه تنين يحمل سيف , لم يكن يرتدي خوذة وأظن أنه لا يحتاجها بسبب قدرته علي القتال وسرعته في رد ألهجمات , أما سيفه ألمُطهِر فهو سيف فضي بالكامل مقبضه به جواهر صغيرة هو سيف رائع بكل ما تحمله ألكلمة , وكان معه حقيبة يحملها علي ظهره لمحت بها شئً بيضاوي عليه قشور لونه أسود لم أعرف ما هو.

"يا لها من أختيارات عديدة سأفكر في هذا في ألطريق , لكني أحب فكرة أن أكون مستقل لكني لست فارس , كيف يمكنني أن أصبح فارس يا زو؟"

"ألفارس يجب أن يتم أعلانه فارس من قبل فارس أخر , هل جدياً فكرت في كلامي وتنوي ألتنازل عن ماضيك وتنساه تماماً صدقني يا أيرون هذا أفضل لك"

"شكراً يا سارالار علي ألنصيحة أنا جدياً أري أن هذه فكرة رائعة , وأنوي أن أنفذها لكن لا أعرف ماذا سيكون أسمي ألجديد"

"يمكنك أن تحتفظ بأسمك لكن فقط أسم عائلتك تتخلي عنه , وأذا سألك أحد من أين أنت قل أنك من فولانتس سيصدقوك , أنا حقاً سعيد بمقابلتك يا أيرون ."

"وأنا أيضاً لقد أنقذتني يا سارالار , شكراً لك."

"هيا بنا لنذهب فلنوصلك ألي ويستروس يا من ستصبح فارس عظيم."

ورحل الأثنان ألي ألميناء ليستقلوا قارب سارالار ويذهبوا ألي ويستروس.

* * *

 **أول قصة أكتبها في حياتي وغالباً وحشة جداً بس أهو بقا كنت عاوز أكتب وأشوف هتوصل بيا لفين , ألقصة حالياً مش عارف طريقها هيكون أيه في أكتر من شكل ليها , من الممكن انه يكون فارس مستقل بيلف ألممالك كلها ويقابل ناس ومشاكل ويحاول يحلها , أو ينضم لمرتزقة ويحارب ضد بلاد كاملة , أو ينشئ هو مرتزقة خاصة بيه ويكون ليه جيش صغير . محتاجة تفكير , تقريباً دي أول قصة علي ألموقع عربية في عالم ألجليد وألنار , أتمني تعجبكم**


End file.
